The inventive concepts described herein relate to a Near Field Communication (hereinafter, referred to as “NFC”) antenna matching network system for a contactless mobile point of sale (POS) using NFC.
In general, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology may allow for automatic recognition using radio waves. An RFID system may be also called a radio frequency recognition system configured to recognize pre-stored or predetermined information wirelessly using radio waves such as ultra-short waves or long waves.
An RFID system may use signals to be free from ambient environment factors such as snow, rain, dust and magnetic flux, for example. Furthermore, the recognition speed may be fast such that recognition is possible even in transit, and at long distances. The RFID system may be provided with an intrinsic ID (identification) in the manufacturing process to protect the system from being refabricated or counterfeited.
RFID systems may recognize information recorded in a tag via a wireless communication. The recorded information may belong to RFID fields, for example a bar code label, a magnetic stripe, etc. An RFID reader may receive information stored in the tag via an antenna. The RFID reader may recognize and analyze the received information, and may obtain characteristic and circumstance information for a product where the tag is applied or incorporated.
The RFID system may include, for example, a reader, an antenna, a tag, and/or the like. The antenna may perform an intermediation function between the tag and the reader. A power and a signal may be sent to the tag via the antenna using a wireless communication such that the tag is activated. Further, a response from the tag may be received via the antenna.
Meanwhile, NFC (Near Field Communication) technology which is in the field of RFID systems may use a frequency (e.g., 13.56 MHz) of a high frequency band and transmit data at a distance with low power. The NFC scheme is standardized in ISO/IEC 18092. The NFC scheme may perform a short distance radio communication using various frequency signals including 125 kHz, 135 kHz, and 900 kHz in addition to the 13.56 MHz.
An NFC device may have such advantages of communicating or being compatible with existing information devices including portable wireless terminals and notebook computers through exchanges of address books, games, and MP3 files. NFC technology and its frequency bands may have high reliability and is already in use for public transportation and mobile phone payment. NFC technology may be utilized for future information terminals capable of obtaining a variety of information by approaching a tag stored with predetermined information.
A mobile phone embedded with NFC chips is in an early distribution stage and NFC technology is expected to be widely adopted in mobile terminals including portable wireless terminals. The portable terminals embedded with NFC chips are generally mounted with an NFC antenna and may communicate with an external reader via the NFC antenna.